


A ‘normal’ Avengers’ Sunday

by yukoyaoista



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, Marvel Adventures: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Bottom Tony Stark, Fluff and Humor, Fondue, Gay Porn Hard, Glasses kink, Humor, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has a Family, Romance, Spiderpool - Freeform, Superfamily, Superfamily (DCU), Superfamily (Marvel), Top Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoyaoista/pseuds/yukoyaoista
Summary: Steve despierta un domingo cualquiera con su esposo al lado, completamente desnudo y leyendo un libro, esperándole con una sorpresa que involucra unos lentes de marco que le hacen ver tan sexy como el infierno.R+18 Stony - Superfamily (Steve x Tony) (Peter x Wade)





	A ‘normal’ Avengers’ Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Aquí Yuko de nuevo!  
> La verdad es que no escribía un fic tan ‘pornoso’ desde hace mucho tiempo y la verdad no sé si estoy fuera de práctica o no. Pero surgió un domingo por lo que aproveché para ponerle un título referente.  
> Ya saben, los derechos de las películas no me pertenecen. Esto no es más que un pequeño pasatiempo que había abandonado hace ya mucho, pero en vista de que el mundo (y esta mente pervertida) necesita más Superfamily, hoy les traigo esta historia.  
> Amé cada minuto escribiéndolo porque no sólo abarca Stony, sino que al final hay una pequeña sorpresa de otra de las parejas que amo con todo el corazón. Por ello , sin más, espero que lo disfruten.

#  **-A ‘normal’ Avengers’ Sunday-**

 

Steve se removió en la cama abriendo ligeramente sus ojos. La luz comenzaba a filtrarse apenas a través de las ventanas por lo que supuso aún era temprano.

Sus ojos se giraron hacia el lado derecho encontrando una escena poco común que hizo que abriera sus ojos, el sueño completamente desvanecido.

Tony se encontraba sentado, con su torso completamente desnudo, recostado  al cabezal de la cama leyendo un libro.

Sus ojos se abrieron bastante de la impresión. Y no por el hecho de que fuera precisamente _él_ quien se encontrara en su cama desnudo, con sólo una sábana blanca cubriéndole lo necesario. No. Después de todo era su esposo de quien hablaba.

Anthony Edward Stark-Rogers, o como él amaba llamar en secreto ‘Tony Rogers’, se había convertido en su esposo tres años atrás cuando él le pidió matrimonio tras casi perderlo en una de las batallas más importantes de la humanidad. La pelea había sido contra Thanos, un despiadado villano que casi destruye el cosmos y, por sobre todo, que casi acaba con la vida de Tony. Steve aún se estremecía ante el recuerdo del cuerpo ensangrentado de Tony cuando la batalla terminó.

Como héroes él estaba ‘consciente’ de los riesgos que tenían que correr para salvar a las personas. Pero luego de verle literalmente lanzándose como sacrifico para que ellos pudieran tener tiempo para enfrentarlo le había hecho recapacitar, pensar y jurar que si ambos salían con vida de ese problema él no perdería un solo segundo más sin hacerle saber a ese hombre, de hermosos ojos chocolate que le cautivaron desde el primer instante en que los vio, que lo amaba. Que lo amaba profundamente y que lo había hecho desde el comienzo pero que jamás había reunido el suficiente coraje de hacérselo saber.

Fue por ello que luego de varias semanas en coma sin despegarse de su lado, cuando esos hermosos ojos marrones profundos volvieron a abrirse, él no perdió un solo segundo más y cumplió con su promesa.

Aún podía recordar perfectamente aquellas orbes chocolate brillando por la lágrimas retenidas

_“Eres un idiota Rogers, no puedo creer que te haya tomado tanto tiempo el decírmelo.”_ le había dicho con la voz algo quebrada pero con una sonrisa que él juro mantenerla por siempre _“Más te vale que no te arrepientas luego.”_

_“Jamás”_ había respondido él mientras le enseñaba una alianza de oro y se la mostraba a un muy sorprendido Tony Stark _“Jamás me arrepentiré y es por eso que te pido que estés junto a mí siempre. Tony, te amo y realmente odio el casi haber tenido que perderte para darme cuenta de cuánto significas para mí. Pero aun así… aun así yo quiero pedirte que te…”_

_“Si, Rogers. Sólo cállate y bésame”_

Recuerda perfectamente haber besado por fin a ese hombre,  recuerda haber colocado la banda dorada en su dedo mientras las manos ansiosas de Tony comenzaban a pasearse por su cuerpo, recuerda los gemidos ahogados entre aquellos besos fogosos y la frase susurrada por él diciéndole que aún no estaba completamente recuperado y que era mejor si esperaban hasta después de la ceremonia mientras sentía un calor inmenso agolparse en sus mejillas y en otra zona más al sur de su cuerpo, recuerda también el _“jódete Rogers, me hiciste esperar por varios años y no me harás esperar como una maldita virgen hasta después de la boda para que me jodas duro y profundo hasta la inconsciencia”_.

Aunque también recuerda claramente el girarse debido al sonido de algo estrellándose en el suelo para luego ver a todos los vengadores en la puerta del cuarto de Tony mirándoles atentamente. Bueno, a Natasha mirándoles atentamente con una media sonrisa en los labios, pues Bruce estaba más entretenido en lo que sucedía en el suelo -pues no paraba de mirar un punto fijo en el piso-. Clint sólo giraba los ojos sonriendo y exclamando un _“Ya era hora pero maldita sea, al menos esperen a no tener público” ._ Thor por su parte se mostraba muy eufórico acercándose a abrazarlos y a felicitarles mientras que Falcon sólo les mostraba un ‘OK’ sonriendo y T’Challa sólo se encontraba recostado en el marco de la puerta negando con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

Sí, todos esos recuerdos aún los mantenía tan frescos en su memoria como si sólo hubieran pasado unos minutos y no un par de años desde aquel día.

Pero, regresando al tema que le sorprendía en general era el hecho de ver a su esposo levantado tan temprano leyendo -y no metido en su laboratorio cómo era su costumbre-.

“¿Puedo preguntar qué libro es el que te ha tenido tan hipnotizado como para que estés despierto tan temprano un domingo por la mañana?” preguntó el fijando su mirada en cómo aquellos lentes de marco que hace poco su esposo había comenzado a usar que hacían que simplemente deseara girarlo boca abajo y adentrarse en su interior lentamente.

“Sólo un aburrido libro de física molecular” comentó Tony bajando el libro y mostrando una media sonrisa

“¿Entonces qué…?”

“Sólo estaba matando el tiempo Rogers, quería que te despiertes para poder jugar un momento antes de tener que enfrentar el domingo que nos espera” comentó mientras fijaba sus ojos chocolates en la prominente tienda de campaña que Steve mantenía. “No quería asaltarte, capitán Rogers, por lo que decidí esperar un poco”

Steve soltó una suave risa mientras se levantaba hasta quedar sentado también al lado de su sexy esposo “Sabes bien que esa no es la verdad” comentó el rubio acercándose al cuello de Tony y comenzando a morder, repasando las marcas que apenas anoche había dejado en el genio.

Tony gimió quedo cuando la lengua del capitán encontró aquel punto sensible bajo su oreja que hizo que un pequeño estremecimiento le recorriera y que su miembro comenzara a mojar obscenamente  la blanca sábana que apenas le cubría, habiéndola más transparente y rozándole exquisitamente.

“Sólo quisiste que te viera usando nuevamente esos lentes” continuó el capitán mientras su mano bajaba hasta envolver el miembro del menor haciéndole morderse sus labios en un intento de ahogar un gemido alto que ya pugnaba por salir de sus labios. “Hermoso, tan hermoso” susurraba Steve esta vez colocando suaves besos por las mejillas de Tony haciendo que este sonriera de lado. Dios, ¿Cuándo fue que aquel hombre pasó de ser el inocente capitán cuyas mejillas se coloreaban de carmín cada vez que le decían que le amaba entre los roces de pieles hasta ese capitán que ahora le apresaba sus brazos -y cuya diestra aún se mantenía apresando su polla ligeramente en un suave vaivén- diciéndole lo hermoso que era mientras le regalaba suaves besos? Él no sabía cuándo aquel cambió se había comenzado a dar pero tampoco era como si no disfrutaba de ello. Disfrutaba de todas las facetas de Steve Rogers-Stark. Desde ese hombre tímido y dulce hasta el amante y esposo fogoso que ahora le sostenía entre sus brazos.

“Sí, quizá-quizá quería provocarte un poco, Cap.” logró articular Tony mientras sus manos ahora se dedicaban a acariciar los pectorales del rubio y su cuello. Antes de que Steve pudiera decir algo Tony ya se hallaba sobre él, con ambas piernas situadas al lado de su cadera “Y creo que mi plan funcionó correctamente” continuó Tony restregando suavemente su trasero sobre el miembro más que despierto de Steve.

Un pequeño gruñido escapó de los labios de Steve y Tony tomó aquel sonido como un incentivo para comenzar a besar los pectorales de mayor descendiendo hacia su zona sur. La sábana que cubría la dura polla de Steve fue retirada y Tony sonrió al verla goteante y roja.

Steve casi se corre cuando los labios rosados del genio atraparon la cabeza chorreante de pre-semen y una legua comenzó a danzar en la punta, recogiéndolo y finalmente metiéndose casi la mitad de su miembro en una sola arremetida.  Un gemido profundo escapó de sus labios mientras sus manos se dirigieron hacia los cabellos oscuros de Tony, acariciándolos suavemente.

“Tony” el nombre del genio era lo único que Steve podía pronunciar mientras sentía aquella lengua repasar cada vena llevándolo así al borde de la locura mientras pequeña pero firme mano comenzaba a jugar con sus testículos. “¡Tony, no…!” sus dedos aún enredados en aquellas hebras marrones tiraron suavemente hasta que aquella caliente cavidad se alejó de su pene. Respirando aún con dificultad Steve observó con lujuria cómo Tony se relamía los, ahora bastante, rojos labios. ‘Dios, iba a correrse si esto continuaba así’ pensó mientras cerraba por unos segundos sus ojos e intentaba tranquilizarse.

“No te contengas” la voz segura -pero necesitada también- de Tony hizo que él abriera sus ojos y se encontrara con unas orbes chocolate mirarle con lujuria tras aquellos lentes. Él gimió mientras le miraba.

“Esto terminará demasiado pronto si continuas provocándome así y ahora sólo quiero sostenerte y decirte cuánto te amo mientras estoy dentro de ti”

Una sonrisa ladina surcó aquellos labios rojos “Lo harás en un momento Cap., yo sé que no tendrás problemas en recuperarte rápidamente y antes que te des cuenta podrás estar dentro mío llenándome completamente” comentó Tony volviéndose a agachar y dejando un suave beso en la punta de su polla, haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera “pero ahora quiero saborearte y sentir cómo te corres en mi boca y sobre mis lentes. Porque sé que has querido hacerlo desde hace un par de días que me los viste puestos y yo no quiero nada más que ensuciarlos con tu semen.”

Steve gimió fuertemente no sólo ante las palabras, sino porque antes de que pudiera decir algo ya tenía nuevamente la boca de Tony cubriendo toda su polla y succionándola cómo si necesitara alimentarse de ella.  

“¡Tony!” Sólo bastaron unos segundos más y Steve corrió en el instante en que los ojos chocolate de genio le miraron hacia arriba sobre aquellos lentes logrando que parte de su semen cayera también sobre parte del rostro de Tony.

Cuando él mayor abrió los ojos y observó al genio saboreando su semen, mirándole sobre los ahora sucios lentes, con las mejillas completamente arreboladas y los labios rojo carmesí ligeramente inflamados le hizo actuar en automático. En un rápido movimiento ya tenía al genio acostado en la cama completamente expuesto ante él.

Una suave risa escapó de los labios del menor mientras los labios de Steve ahora descendían hasta los pezones de Tony primero lamiéndoles lentamente para luego comenzar a succionarles con hambre. Steve sintió los dedos de Tony enredarse en sus cabellos y tirar de ellos suavemente.

Su diestra descendió hasta la cintura del menor acomodándole en la amplia cama, dejándole recostado en las suaves almohadas pero aún sin despegar sus labios del pecho del genio. Steve llevó sus dedos hasta la entrada de Tony encontrándola aún húmeda de su encuentro de anoche, apenas hace unas horas atrás.

“Dios Tony” el menor escuchó su nombre  ser emitido en un bajo gruñido que hizo que su entrara se estrechara de la anticipación y que Steve volviera a emitir otro gruñido que esta vez no duró demasiado ya que cuando menos lo notó ya tenía los labios del capitán sobre los suyos en un demandante beso. La esencia de Steve se mezcló con la saliva de ambos en aquel beso mientras los gimoteos de Tony por los dedos del mayor en su interior hacían que la polla de Steve pulsara con anticipación.

Una suave risa escapó de los labios de Tony mientras este llevaba una de sus manos al pulsante miembro del mayor “Te dije que te recuperarías rápido” comentó el menor con una media sonrisa acariciando la dura polla de arriba abajo, aunque pronto esa sonrisa se borró cuando Steve comenzó a acariciar con firmeza su próstata haciendo que varios gemidos altos abandonaran sus labios “Steve, te quiero dentro de mí, ahora” gimió Tony luego de un momento en que uno de los dígitos del mayor dio con un punto en su interior que casi le hizo venir “Ahora Steve”

Steve se alejó apenas lo necesario para comenzar a introducirse lentamente en la húmeda y cálida cavidad. Y, Dios, la imagen de Tony con aún algunos restos de su semen sobre su rostro y sobre aquellos lentes casi hacen que se vuelva a correr fuertemente por lo que tuvo que sujetar con algo de fuerza la base de su miembro. Haría durar todo lo posible ese momento, necesitaba complacer a Tony, sujetarle suavemente pero embestirlo con firmeza, para que ambos queden grabados en sus cuerpos. Para que el menor sepa cuánto lo amaba.

Las primeras embestidas fueron lentas mientras él se deleitaba en la imagen de aquellos ojos chocolates perdidos entre la bruma del éxtasis. Steve paseó sus manos por todo el cuerpo del menor, acariciándole. Aunque pronto las arremetidas tomaron mucha más fuerza y vigor y en cada segundo de esa gloriosa danza, mientras escuchaba los gemidos de Tony, le sostuvo junto a él intentando así transmitirle al menor sin palabras que no estaba dispuesto a dejarle ir, que le sostendría para siempre, que le amaría para siempre.

“Te amo. T-Tony” un gruñido descendió de sus labios cuando sintió un calor conocido acumularse en su parte baja y luego corriente le sacudió a lo que él sólo pudo estrechar ligeramente más fuerte al cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos y besarlo.

“¡Steve!” Tony pudo sentir con placer su interior ser llenado, aquel líquido cálido recorrer sus entrañas para luego sentir que parte de este se escapaba de su interior. El beso que le dio Steve mientras esto ocurría, la manera en la que le sostenía y le susurraba cuánto le amaba al oído hizo que sus brazos se aferraran más fuertemente a Steve dejándose llevar el también, sintiendo cómo se descargaba entre ambos sólo con la fricción entre ambos cuerpos y las otras sensaciones embotándole.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que el mayor pasó sobando suavemente su espalda, luego el genio sintió el calor del cuerpo ajeno separarse de él.

Tony abrió los ojos cuando ambas manos del mayor acunaron su rostro suavemente “Te amo” pronunció Steve perdiéndose en aquellas hermosas orbes que lo cautivaron desde un inicio.

Tony sonrió, ahí estaba su tierno rubio. Aquel que era capaz de ser capaz de hacer arder su cuerpo y de marcar hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, pero que a la vez  era capaz de sostenerle dulcemente y repetirle una y otra vez que le amaba. De demostrárselo cada momento. “También te amo Steve, te amo demasiado”

“Vaya que buen aguante suegritos. Fue todo un espectáculo digno de escuchar” una voz del otro lado de la puerta hizo que Steve tomara su escudo que siempre mantenía al lado de su cama mientras que Tony activaba su reloj y en menos de dos segundos ya tenía puestos sus guantes, ambos apuntando hacia la puerta. “¿Son capaces de joder así por esa cosa del Suero? Porque si es así no me importaría inyectarme un poco, colocarte en cuatro y…” El escudo del capitán voló derribando la puerta y haciendo que el chico en traje rojo y negro saliera volando en el proceso.

 “Dios ¡Cállate y vete Wade!” Peter pudo notar a su papá, como llamaba desde hace un par de años a Tony quien le adoptó luego de que se quedara completamente sólo tras la lucha de Thanos, tenía su armadura encima mientras que su padre, como llamaba a Steve, tenía unos jeans y una camiseta mal colocada pero que aun así se veía más peligroso de lo usual.

“¿Me puedes decir que hacía este chico espiando a mí y a tu padre?” preguntó Tony apuntando a Wade quien comenzaba a salir de entre los escombros.

“Que mala educación suegritos” comentó Wade acomodando su cuello y volteando a ver a los presentes “¡Nos hacen esperar más de una hora y luego me atacan!”

“¡Nos estabas espiando!” gruñó Tony disparando sus laser que Wade apenas logró esquivar.

“Hoy teníamos una conversación pendiente suegritos, ya saben esa conversación donde les pedía salir formalmente con su hijo. Conversación que no entiendo porque coño debo tenerla si hace meses nosotros follamos como…”

“¡Wade!” interrumpió un más que sonrojado castaño rogando porque la tierra tragase a su novio en ese momento.

“¡Peter!” la voz de Steve hizo que el chico bajara la mirada bastante abochornado. No ¡Mejor que la tierra le trague a él!

Los propulsores volvieron a dar cerca de Wade mientras Tony intentaba rostizar a la maldita ‘cucaracha roja’ que, maldita sea  ¡¿Por qué no podía matarlo?! “Primero ¡No te quiero cerca de mi hijo! Segundo, deja de llamarnos ‘suegritos’ que no somos tus malditos suegros y tercero, será mejor que corras porque juro que rebanaré aquello que te cuelga entre las piernas” comentó Tony disparando esta vez sus propulsores, poco importándole cómo estaba quedando su casa. Todo lo valía si lograba exterminar a esa jodida peste.

“Vaya, y decían que luego del sexo las personas están más relajadas. Al menos así me pasa a mí y mi fogoso Pet luego de que descargo todo dentro de su…”

“¡Corre porque de esta no sales vivo maldito hijo de…!”

“¡Tony, lenguaje!”

 

**FIN** (?)

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente me divertí mucho escribiendo este pequeño oneshot, sólo espero que ustedes se hayan divertido tanto como yo leyéndolo y, quizá por qué no, dándoles un pequeño derrame nasal.  
> Esta historia surgió un domingo, por ello el título y la verdad extrañaba escribir algo pornoso xD. Lo cual me recuerda, había estado pensando en hacerlo como una serie (de kinks -gustos en la cama-) de este par.  
> Ustedes que piensan? Les gustó lo suficiente como para darme el visto bueno a seguir continuando con más historias fondue? Si es así, les agradecería me lo hagan saber (al menos un mensake se humo -?-) Si les gustó el fic siéntanse libres de dejar un comentario para hacérmelo saber e incluso si no les gustó y piensan que hay algo que se puede mejorar, también tengan la confianza para hacerme saber en qué se puede mejorar. No muerdo, tampoco como (bueno un poquito).  
> Muchas gracias por seguir las ocurrencias de esta algo -completamente- loca autora.  
> Yuko Yaoista.


End file.
